Embodiments described herein generally relate to arrangements and methods for providing 6×4 drive functionality to a vehicle in a simple, lightweight, and efficient form, while avoiding excessive additional un-sprung and rotating mass and friction losses commonly associated with conventional 6×4 axle arrangements.